Scarred
by Shadefall
Summary: After what happened to me, you would be able to believe anything...anything. It always feels like something's behind me...ready to strike out. How would you feel even if it was a Clanmate? A cannabalistic clanmate that is. Im Scarred for Life.
1. Introduction

Were you ever so scared that you couldn't even breathe?Maybe even speak for moons? I happened to me. Whenever I think about it,my fur tingles and I start to go cat should go through what I've gone through.  
>I still can't sleep at night,I quiver even with my Clanmates beside me. Our medicine cat has to give me poppy seeds every night, just so I go to sleep, don't even imagine me going on hunting I'm trying to say is ,is that I'm, scarred for life, nothing could <em>ever<em> change the way I lived, it hurts me everywhere I go. Still lingering in my mind, haunting my thoughts. But enough about now,I must tell you what happen to me in the past, isn't that why I'm here?  
>My name is Skullsplash, and I have a story to tell.<p> 


	2. Cry of the Dark

Leafbare. The cold struck down on WindClan like a lightning bolt. Crisp wind tugging at your fur in protest,and the chilling,silent night that let off an eerie flare. WindClan

was doing good compared to our winters before.

Seemed like an ordinary day. Please,anything _but_ ordinary. Foxstar was setting patrols to go down by the lake. Me,Rainfoot,and Branchpaw. I noticed that Rainfoot

had hot breath and didnt look so good.

"You should skip the patrol."I whispered resting my black tail on his shoulder,"You look really tired."

He flashed a grateful look at me and ran to speak with Foxstar.

I couldnt help but keep staring at was so precious,so handsome,courageous,I could keep going on about him.I guess all the she-cats mooned over him,but I could see  
>he liked me also.<p>

I took my apprentice,and we headed down to the lake. Branchpaw caught a squirrel on the way,which was when I heard it.

I pricked my ears up.  
><em><br>What in the name of StarClan..._an eerie heaving sound,as if something was struggling,I looked over to Branchpaw,he heard it too.

"What was that!"he squeaked.

It kept on wailing,whatever it was its cry was turning into a shrill shriek,a kind of sound that would pierce your ears.

Then,it turned into a low cackle. By now,my ears were ringing. Branchpaw yowled,and thudded to the ground,his eyes glazed.

"BRANCHPAW!"I rushed over to him,and then,darkness flooded over me.

I saw two red eyes beating right at me that scorched my fur.I heard a small noise coming from the darkened distance,and then it started to grow. I looked around desperately. Then I popped my eyes open.

"Stop your moaning!" Cloverheart,one of the senior warriors complained.

"Sorry."I grumbled,and plopped back into the moss with a relieved sigh.  
><em><br>Thank StarClan it was only a dream!_


	3. Secrets Unraveled

"Skullsplash,could you please go up to help Brightsong with herbs,her apprentice is sick.I'm sure you can help her with some medicine cat stuff."Cloudfall called,WindClan's deputy.

"Sure."I waved my tail at Rainfoot in greeting as I passed him as he returned from dawn patrol with Mosstail.

The tortoiseshell she-cat glared at me after I trotted by,her paw protectively in front of tom stood back in confusion,making Mosstail look stupid.  
><em><br>Just another she-cat fighting for Rainfoot_ I thought bitterly,then I thought about it.  
><em><br>Am I just another one of those she-cats?_ then I shook the thought and Rainfoot had some kind of spark,a feeling we had for each other we didn't have for any one we just admitted it,that would be great.

I walked under the draping vines and peered into the hollow was carrying borage to Ambergaze,one of the queens expecting kits,then returned to me with friendly green eyes.

"Hi you neeed anything."she was using her friendly tone,but there was something under it that I could not catch. Me and Brightsong were best friends,and we still are.

"Oh,um,Cloudfall said you needed help?"I stammered.

"Of course he did."she to herself.

I looked at her with stern eyes,"What are you up to,you don't seem completely focused."

She looked up at me with huge innocent eyes and leaned close to my ear.

"Cloudfall sent you to my den because I needed to tell you something,something you can't tell _anybody_ about."

My heart thudded. _What was she talking about?_

Brightsong took a pace back,took a deep breath and whispered,"Me and Cloudfall are having kits."

**HEY GUYS! Chapter 4 is on the way! hope you like it so far! and again SO sorry for the inconviniece in the intro...ill write the real one in the comments!**


	4. Moonlight Chase

I tried not to fur bristled though,that made Brightsong feel uncomfortable.

"What!But-but-you're a medi-"

"Medicine cat I Skullsplash,you cannot tell!Im not only a medicine cat,but mating with the deputy?I'd be an outcast for sure!"Brightsong gasped.

"I can't believe didn't you tell me before?I know you and Cloudfall always were close,but not _that_ close."I emphasized."I don't know, is a big deal."

Brightsong opened her jaws to defend herself,but then we both heard pawsteps pelting towards us. A cream head popped out of the drapings.  
><em>Cloudfall!<em>

"Brightsong!"he trotted to her and brushed his muzzle on her flanks.

I couldnt help but shift around.

He glanced at me with worry,"Did you tell her?"he asked cautiously.

The medicine cat let out a sigh." promised she wouldn't tell." Cloudfall looked at me with hard eyes.

_Can't you trust me?_

****

Cloudfall looked at me with cautious green eyes,and whisked out of the den,Brightsong following him out. As they left I could feel my black fur bristling.  
><em><br>Why does my best friend have to break the warrior code!_ I was still in shock. I padded out of the den,but as I did,Rainfoot stopped me.

"Hey Skullsplash,do you want to go hunting?"he asked, his blue eyes cheery.

I could feel my legs shaking,but I managed to walk out of the den and into the forest with him.  
>Eyes were burning my pelt,which made me feel uncomfortable. Mosstail glared at me as we both padded through the bushes,drifting out of sight and into the<br>moorland.

Noticing my discomfort,he murmured "We're away from them,it's alright now." My ears started growing hot as he licked them.

Instead of going out in the moorland,he started pelting into the forest,as if something was chasing him.

"Rainfoot!Wait!"I shrieked and raced after him. It was starting to get dark out, and I couldn't see a thing. My eyes were blinded by a gleaming light for a few the event was done,I arched my back and my fur stood on end.  
><em><br>What was that!_ I thought despererately.

I looked around and noticed I was in a trees circled around me as if I was a piece of prey.I could manage to look through the trees and saw that dusk was edging toward night.

"Rainfoot!Where are you?"I pleaded. I heard a low growl from one of the bushes,I whipped my head around and saw two eyes reflecting the moon,a milky blue.

"Rainfoot!Don't _tease_ me like that!You scared me to dea-"and then the cat from the bushes lunged at me,hooking his shriveled black claws around my shoulders,blood spraying from his clawmarks,and then he let go.

The cat stood back leaving me dazed.

His matted brown pelt was silver in the blinding moonlight,then he went up close to my ear. I was about to run away,but then he hissed in my ear an eerie whisper

"You stay _away_ from that cat,do you _hear_ me! He is VERY dangerous!"

And then he stalked away.  
><em><br>What is he talking about?_I thought with confusion.

And then,my stomach dropped...the tom was limping,and then I noticed..one of his legs were gone.

**yay! a long chapter! comments ppllzzzz! thank u for reading!**


	5. Terror Drawing Near

It was three sunrises ever since the cat lunged at me.I discussed it with Brightsong,and she said she'd look out for any signs. We were very brisk with each other ever since Brightsong told me her secret. Cloudfall wasn't very friendly with me either.  
><em><br>As long as Foxstar doesnt find out,my fur is out of theirs._

I never told Rainfoot about what happened. I raced back to camp after I saw that tom,because I thought he killed Rainfoot,I couldn't even imagine that happening.  
>Thank StarClan he came back in the morning. Not a scratch on him.<p>

"Where did you go!"I mewed.  
>"Did you <em>see<em> that crazy tom?I thought he was going to kill me!"he protested.  
>I believed him,but boy was I on the wrong page ,I don't know what,but something made me think that rogue meant something, as if he was telling the truth about Rainfoot,but <em>what?<em>

The next day,Cloudfall was setting patrols,I watched Mistywind,Pumpkinpelt,and Larkpaw jump off into the bushes,then turned to Cloudfall.

He gave me a curt nod,he still didn't trust me.

Before I could think any longer,Brightsong rushed up to me.

"I know who the tom is."she breathed,"I had a sign."

"Wh-who is the tom?"I quivered.

Brightsong looked at me with a mix of grief and excitement in her took a deep breath.

"He was sent from StarClan."

My eyes widened,"What?Why?"I asked

She paced around the grassy clearing.

"I-I'm not sure why,but you probably should talk to Rainfoot about it."

My tail stiffened.I was too afraid.I had some kind of feeling that he would tell me something I shouldn't hear if I I had too.  
>Leaving my thoughts,I asked"What is the tom's name?"<p>

"Owlscreech."

I winced."Oh,um,okay,well I guess I'll go talk to Rainfoot." I said warily and bounded over to Cloudfall.

"Could me and Rainfoot go on a patrol?"I asked,trying to sound as cheerful as I could,although I was shivering with anxiety,which kind of gave it away.

His eyes scanned me,then looked up and nodded.  
>I cimbed down the stone,and turned my back.<p>

"And bring Mosstail too."he called.  
><em><br>Great_I bristled. I showed no signs of annoyance,although my tail tip twitched.

"You should find Rainfoot by the lake. He led a patrol up there."

I nodded briskly,then darted away.  
>Into the moor,I saw four cats by the lake.I caught a glimpse of rainfoot's blue pelt,and Mosstail's.I started to pace over to them,but then I heard a screech,three.<br>My black pelt stood on end,and I pleted toward the shore.

"What is it!"I called.

None of them replied,only Rainfoot glanced back at me,then started running.

"What is it!"I repeated.

"Mosstail.."his voice trailed off,"It's my fault..."I should've looked out...its.."

His blue eyes were wide with shock.  
>I looked over to the shore. Flameclaw and Sparrowfeather were drooping over Mosstail's body,she was laying by the shore,scarlet waves brushing against her sodden fur.<p>

"Get help!"Sparrowfur screeched.

Me and Rainfoot dashed for the camp,and when we were running past the forest,I could've sworn Owlscreech's eyes were stalking me...

"Mosstail's hurt!"Rainfoot yelled as we raced into WindClan camp.

Brightsong looked up,already rushing towards the lake with various herbs in her jaws.A few cats followed,a look of distress in their eyes.  
>I ran along side Brightsong,matching her pawsteps.I looked to my left,and saw Rainfoot beside me,his eyes like warm blue pools,gazing into mine.<p>

I looked away._Now's not the time!_I thought.

We reached the lake and Brightsong sniffed Mosstail's eyes flickered,and she let out a cry of ,showed Mosstail was dead.  
>Several cats swarmed around her,licking up the blood.I didnt have time to look at her before,but I saw that she had a deep,deep,gash in her neck.<p>

I looked up at Rainfoot,"What happened?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it."his voice was searing with pain.

My heart drooped,_Did he love Mosstail?_ couldn't be.  
>I sat down and put my muzzle into Rainfoot's chest,grieving for my didn't hesitate.<p>

"I love you."he whispered.

Our tails entwined,"I love you too."

That night,everybody grieved for Mosstail. The moon was starting to rise,and everybody was still out in the clearing,digging their muzzles into Mosstail's tortioseshell fur. I leaned my head against Rainfoot's head,and then went to my den and curled up beside him,and drifted asleep.

That night I had a ,atleast I thought it was a dream. I saw was pelting through the forest,looking horrified,with a wild look in her eyes. Then I noticed,that she was running from something.I crouched behind a bush,watching her run across the moonlit moor.

A figure flashed behind her,snarling and hissing.A _cat._ She was running away from a _cat._well,some kind of vicious,rabid cat was catching up to her,unsheathing its bloodsoaked claws. My heart skipped a couple of beats.

I meant to cry,"Mosstail!look out!",but I couldn't seem to get the words I stood there,watching her get attacked with my jaws gaped open.

"Pity,isn't it?",I heard a deep voice from behind me. My black fur stood on end as I recognized the deep growl.

Owlscreech.

"Owlscreech,what are you doing here?"I asked warily.

He appeared from the shadows,the moon reflecting off his yellow gleaming eyes.

"Too warn you,once again."he said in a stern tone.  
>I closed my eyes,and thought. Who was that cat? Was he in StarClan?<br>"I told you to stay away from Rainfoot."he hissed,"but you obviously wouldn't listen."  
>I reared my face right up to his,so our muzzles were almost touching.I gave him a challenging glare,but he didn't flinch.<p>

"That has _nothing_ to do with Mosstail's death,if that's what you're talking wasn't his fault! It was a_fox_that killed her,but his patrol wasn't fast enough!"I screeched.

He hobbled around me,flicking his tail against my flank. "Oh.I'm sure he told you didn't just lie to you,but the whole clan."he sneered,giving me a menacing look.  
>"Stop it!"I yelled,I was getting furious with this ,I let myself relax,knowing although it was hard to understand,Owlscreech might be right.<br>"If a fox didn't kill her,then what did?"  
>"Oh,young one,that is not to be found out I ask of you,is to stay away from Rainfoot,and you'll be fine."<br>"But why!"I pleaded. But he was already disappearing through the shadows.  
>I looked over the hedge of the bush to see if Mosstail was alright,but her and the tom were already gone.<p>

**never mind! _this _is a long chapter! hahaha hope u guys read this...rate and review please! :)**


End file.
